The Flock's Spongebob Dreams
by ImMadMyCoffeeWontTalkToMe
Summary: The flock is having dreams about Bikini Bottom's favorite sponge and his friends. Who is obsessed with Sandy Cheeks? Why does The Flying Dutchmen keep 'PLANKING' OMG I MADE A FUNNY JOKE! What are Plankton's evil plans? Nudge and PATRICK? What's goin on?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is a ticking time bomb. Fang and spongebob? MORTAL OPPOSITES! AND OPPOSITES DON'T ATTRACT! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN VOLDEMORT AND HARRY POTTER HAVIN' A SPOT O' TEA?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own spongebob and friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Disclaimer: Sorry if anybody else did this. I didn't know I just came up with this off of the top of my head honestly**

**Claimer: I do own 1 bottle of yellow nail polish :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><em>Angel, just stop thinking at me!<em> I thought at her getting frusterated. I just want to sleep. I have to have a good night's sleep if I am to save the world. SARCASM

_But, Max! I can't sleep Nudge won't stop thinking about Taylor Lautner, Justin Bieber, and-_ I cut Angel off before she said more

_IF YOU EVEN SAY GINGER FIRE NAIL POLISH ONE MORE TIME I'LL TAKE AWAY CELESTE EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU AND I'D PROBABLY GIVE IT BACK AFTER 20 MINUTES! and just stop listening to her thoughts. GO TO BED._ I thought at her

I heard her giggle in the room across the hall or Dr Martienez's house

"Oh shut up!" I yelled

I laid on my back for 5 minutes with my eyes wide braced for if she might start talking again. When she remained silent I rolled over and succumbed to the bliss of sleep.

_2 hours later in DreamLand _

_Why am I underwater in this dream? Why is there a giant orange pinapple? **(AN: Yeah why hasn't anyone told Spongebob that his house is overripe?) **Why is there a giant stone head? What's up with the big rock? Why are there flower outlines in the sky? 0.0_

_Wait._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_I know where I am..._

_As if on cue the iron door slammed open and the one the only Spongebob Squarepants jumps out in a fighting stance. _

_"Who's ready for some KAAAAAAAA-RRRRAAAAAATAAAAAAAYYY?" His annoying voice shouted echoing off of a passing jelly fish._

_"zzzzt?" The jelly fish uhh zzzzzted (AN?) confused _

_"bbbbbbbbbbeeiizzz!" it zzzzzted angrily swiming towards Spongebob_

_ZAP!_

_Spongebob screamed._

_A band-aid magically appeared on his forehead where he was zapped._

_I walked over to spongebob _

_"Um, Spongebob. Why are you in my freaking dream?" I asked _

_"Oh. Hi, friend! Dream?" Spongebob said lots of stuff spontaneously_

_He checked his watch._

_His watch has a two big hands. One with Gary on it. One with him on it. The watch was divided into spaces_

_Labeled Pinapple, Jellyfish Fields, Glove World, Krusty Krab, Boating school, lost, Grocery Store, other, Dream_

_The Gary hand was in the Pinapple part and the Spongebob hand rested in the Dream part._

**(AN: Yes I did use the same design as the clock at the Weasley's house in the second harry potter movie. I don't own that! I ain't taking credit for that awesome idea!)**

_"HOLY FISHPASTE!" Spongebob screamed, his mouth growing about 20 times bigger than he is. The wind of his breath blew my hair around._

_"Come on! I've never been in a dream before. You need to met Gare- Bear. " Spongebob invited me into his pinapple_

_After I decided that I probably shouldn't run away screaming STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! I walked as politely as I could into his house._

_He sat me down on a chair that was made of life rafts but it still sank. Somehow... _

_"I'll go retrieve us refreshing beverages!" He assured me running into the kitchen_

_"Care for Tea? Coffee? Water? Hot chocolate? Snail milk? Krusty Shake? Chocolate Milk? Liquified Krabby Patties? Soda Pop? How bout food?" He piled all of the animated food on my legs. Imobilizing me on the couch. I couldn't see anything over the cans, cups, and plates of food. I heard a faint but steady "Mreow?" Gary has entered the room._

_Spongebob gasped "No, Gary! She is not a superhero! Don't take your so seriously, Gary!" He said _

_I made a face._

_oh mygod! When am I gonna wake up?_

_'FIRST YOU TAKE YOU LEG, AND YOU STICK IT IN THE AIR'_

_'THEN YOU TAKE THE OTHER ONE AND YOU JAM IT RIGHT UP THEIR' oH mY gOd_

_'YOU DO THE SPONGE, SPONGE. BET YOUR BUTT YOUR DOING THE SPONGE' _

_... I wish I couldn't breathe underwater..._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you, but just writing this enlightened my mood. <strong>

**So is it funny?Bad?Great?Fantabulous?Terrible?Made you wish you couldn't breathe unde water? Oh wait**

**So REVIEW**


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Sincerest apologies to my dear reviewers. Life has been taking some unexpected turns in the past week SO that is why I failed to update either one of my stories. Yeah, I'm not good at long sorrys'. Have you guys seen the Hunger games trailer? IT'S

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**A**_

_**Z**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**G**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry. What has it ben like 5 years since I started this and haven't updated it. That's just cruel.**

**I totally ignored my plan to go by how many reviews I got, I just need to put out chapters. So enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**NudgePOV**

* * *

><p>I ran to bed and got under the bright pink covers. I honestly tried to sleep at first. But my teenmagazine... It was calling out to me...<p>

I grabbed it and switched on the LED desklight sitting on my bedside table. And before you ask, most eleven year old girls read seveteen magazine, I think so it's not that abnormal. ;)

'Why do they have to photo shop all of the picturs to extremely? Miley Cyrus's figure looks like a squash in this picture, and that's a shame because she is beautiful in a non- creeper way.' I thought as I was flipping through the pages

If it hadn't been 11:00 PM I would have screamed. Taylor Lautner (shirtless) on one side of the poster, and Justin Bieber on the other. OMGEEZE WHY AM I FACED WITH THE TOUGH QUESTIONS IN LIFE? WHY ME? I sat down the magazine terrified of one of them facing The Wall. I painted my toes Ginger Fire a soft mix of red and hazel that looks great with my skin tone of mochoa.

After the dried and I trusted my toes not to stain my comforter blanket I pulled on a tanktop and let my wings relax. The feathers brushed against my bedroom walls.

OKay. JB is the ThE mAn but Taylor Lautner if The Buff man. But He IS a little old for me. oh sigh, being 11 is really tough. I eventually settled on Taylor Lautner because JB confuses me, why did he have a christmas album before Halloween? I tacked the poster above my bed and quickly fell asleep gazing at his abs. Don't pretend you haven't done it a thousand times. **(AN: wow that was painful to type.)**

_I found myself on sand, just laying there, half burried in a shallow grave. I dug myself out and walked around, It's like a sand building, except the stone roof. I walked down a dark hallway and found myself in a kitchen, the fridge was a real fridge and the tables were real tables. The chairs and cabinets were sand. I walked down a brighter hallway and quickly realized that it was a bedroom. A very interesting bedroom indeed, the bed was real, the sidetable was sand, the picture frames were sand. In the picture frames, however were pictures of SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star... This person has some interesting hobbies. _

_I heard a shout from a deep, dorky, loud voice and an angry nasally one. I couldn't understand what they were saying but moments later Patrick star walked into the... oh... this must be his house. Right with the... yeah. _

_"Stupid SpongeBob! Thinks he knows how to jellyfish better than me." Patrick started muttering to himself, ignoring my prescence. "Thinks he's such hot stuff, just 'cause he works at the krusty krab... I'll show him. I don't need him." Patrick continued as I tried to burry myself under his bed. I couldn't help but giggle though, when he tripped on a sea cucumber peel. _

_"What? Who's there? Mommy? I'M SCARED!" Patrick called out shakily._

_Suddenly the stench hit me like a frieght train._

_It smelled like a skunk with a bladder infection was poisoned, sprayed with acid and old lead paint, the set on fire, the rotted in a landfil for 10 years, then dipped in vinegar, then fed to a dragon with a stomach infection, who barfed it up in a stinky firy ball of puke. **(AN: sorry for that image .)**_

_I choked on the air then jumped out from under his bed. _

_"Sorry to scare you, Patrick. Hi, I'm Nudge. We've never met before, why don't you take a bath and I'll give your house a bath." I said in one breath as I tried to preserve air so I didn't have to breath in the stink. At first Patrick looked like he was going to cry but then he said "I don't have a bathtub big enough for my house." I smiled and ran out the door yelling "I'll go buy one!" I ran to the EZ- Mart and ran by Sandy Cheeks who was comparing almonds to pecans, I ran by Squidward Tentacles who was yelling at the cashier because the store didn't have 'bread in a can', I ran by the Flying Dutchman who was laying face down planking on top of the displays. Don't you just love Bikini Bottom? I do, I think everyone here is crazier than me. _

_I took a break once I got to the 'HUGE bathtub' aisle. Then I grabbed the buy one get one free bathtub set and ran to the check out. The laidy said "That will be $500__." I held up a hand and said "Oh I only want the one." The laidy called someone over the intercom for back up. Long story short... I got the football field sized bathtub for free. _

_When I got back Patrick threw his house up about a hundred feet and it landed in the bathtub with a splash that covered Squidward's house. I got satisfaction out of that even though I don't know why I'm here. Patrick began to chuckle and then he jumped all the way up into the tub, the last thing I heard was "There's no soaaaaaaaaaaap!" _

_Well... How do I fix this situation?_

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for taking like a month.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
